The invention relates to a preservative or watering solution for cut flowers and plants during their storage life. In particular, the invention relates to an electrochemically treated solution that extends the life of cut flowers and plants and prevents biofouling of the stems.
Fresh cut flowers begin to loose their freshness as soon as they are cut. As such, there is a desire among floral retailers and consumers to lengthen their lifetime. Adding preservatives to water in which the fresh cut flowers are stored is a common practice. These preservatives range from powders to slurries to liquids of various ingredients. Many of the current preservatives do not provide biocide or odor control for flower and vase solutions and the addition of disinfectants is often needed.